Slaves of the Republic
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: Hmmp, Clones aren't people. Or, are they. Karen Traviss is one of the most enlightened Star Wars Authors. Clone Army Slave Army.


**The Jedi are not the heros of Star Wars. They are just as evil as the Sith can be. Don't believe me, read the story bellow about Slick, and he explains his views on the Clone Army.**

* * *

"**It's the Jedi that keep my brothers enslaved. We do your bidding. We serve at your whim. I just wanted something more."**

**Slick to Cody and Rex, on Christophisis**

* * *

**Slaves of the Republic **

* * *

**The Spirit of the Republic**

**General POV**

"What do want Rex?" Slick asks, slumped against his bunk.

Slowly, Rex removes his helmet. Slick was a brother, he deserved to see Rex's face. "Why? Why did you do it? Why did you betray the Republic, your brothers? And I don't want that you just wanted money or something else material. I want the real answer." Rex growls.

Slick turns to him, studying him closely. From behind the glass wall, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano watch the scene with interest. While Slick formulates his answer, Ahsoka glances up at her Master. "Why do you think he did it?"

Anakin, who had given his position in the Jedi Order, and even the Republic, a great deal of thought since the operation to rescue Rotta had begun, answer cryptically. "He wants what all slaves want. Freedom."

His answer shocks Ahsoka, but before she can respond, Slick answers Rex.

"Where were we born?" The question catches Rex, Anakin, and Ahsoka off guard.

"What does that have to do with the reason why you betrayed us?" Rex growls out, his voice lowering the temperature in the room.

Slick just glares at him. "Just answer the question, and you will understand."

Rex glares back, the sighs. "We were born on Kamino."

But that is not the answer Slick is looking for. "I did not ask you which planet we were born on! I asked where we were born, where we physically came into the galaxy."

Narrowing his eyes, Rex answers him. "In cloning vats."

Slick nods. "Exactly. That is why I betrayed my brothers."

"That does not answer my question!" Rex roars, slamming his fist into the wall. From behind the glass, Anakin shakes his head. "No, it does answer it."

"Master?" Ahsoka's voice echoes up to him as she spies a small tear trailing down his cheek.

Back in the cell, Slick sighs, and rises, walking over to the bars. "Yes it does. We are clones. Clones of Jango Fett. We were breed to fight and die for the Republic. We are slaves of the Republic." There is a quiet rage that fills Slick's voice as he speaks those words, and despite his best efforts, a small light begins to dawn in Rex's mind.

Still, his years of conditioning are strong, and he snorts. "We are not slaves, Slick. That is just Separatist propaganda."

"IS IT?!" Slick yells suddenly, startling Rex. "Those skin-heads did not care for us. We were just property to them. They had been paid to grow an army and that is what they did. Kamino is not a part of the Republic. We owe no duty to the Republic! We aren't even citizens!"

"Nonsense! We are soldiers. We do our duty!" Rex responds, raising his voice to match Slick's.

"When did we choose to be soldiers!? The instant we were born, they began to modify our minds, making us loyal to the Republic! We weren't given a choice! And those of us who did not want to fight were taken away! They were never heard from again! Tell me Rex, did they deserve that fate, to be taken out back and shot, like an animal!? The Kaminoans killed them, just because they did not want to fight! Face it Rex, WE ARE SLAVES!! We have no rights. We are considered inferior beings! We cannot have personal property, we can't vote, we don't have proper representation in the Senate, hell, we don't even have the full life that humans have. By the time I am forty years old, I will be dead!" Slick yells. From behind the glass, Anakin nods.

"Listen to him Ahsoka. He is telling the truth. I was a fool to condemn him before."

Oblivious to his Commander's words, Rex says nothing in response to Slick's impassioned words. "You can't come up with any defense for the oh so great Republic, can you?" Slick sneers, then his face softens. "Rex." He speaks in a quiet tone. Slowly, he reaches out, taking Rex's hand. "I love my brothers. I do. What Ventress offered me was not just money. She offered me a way to escape this fate. She told me that the Separatists had a way to slow the aging that they would use on me, and anyone else I could convince to join them. We are not property, Rex. We are men. We deserve the same chance others get. The Jedi talk of the Dark Side, of how evil Dooku is, but, he is the first person in a long time to give us a choice. I made my choice, and I have no regrets. I will die, I know that. But please, rescue our bothers. Please, don't allow the Republic to enslave us anymore." Slick pleads with him.

From behind the glass, Anakin slams his fist into the glass, startling Ahsoka. "I have been such a fool." He curses himself, as both behind and in front of the glass, tears begin to fall.

The tears of one come from the fact that he tacitly accepted the Clones, used them. He cared for them, but he did not give them to choice to stay. He was a monster just like Yoda and the other Council members.

The tears of the second come from understanding. He now knows how his brother feels, and that due to his action, Slick will pay the ultimate price for his attempt to free himself.

And the final tears are from the pain of knowing that his brothers remain slaves. Pawns of the Jedi, who claim to love all life, but don't.

* * *

**I must admit that for a long time, I have despised the Jedi of the Old Order. There are plenty of reasons to hate them. 1: They can have sex but they can't form attachments, that is just a way to skirt responsibility for their actions. 2: The Jedi Council treat Anakin and a leper, and instead of training him themselves, they shove him off to Obi-Wan, who just lost his own Master. 3: And finally, though there are more reasons, they can't sense Sidious, though he constantly sits RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM!!!**

**But recently I have a new reason to hate the Jedi. Karen Traviss is right in her books. The Grand Army of the Republic is nothing more than a slave army. Don't believe me? Well, when did these men sign up to be soldiers? Oh wait, they didn't. They were breed to fight. They can't have personal property (The Hidden Enemy), and they have a short life. Hmm, that sounds very familiar. Also, though the Jedi did not place the order for the Clone Army (those are their words, they treat the clones like they are machines) they did not hesitate to use them. Or if they did, it was out of fear of who placed the order. **

**Simply but, the Jedi got what they deserved at Order 66.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


End file.
